Konohas Bloodsheding Whirlpool
by AnonymousPeeples
Summary: Naruto is about the same age as Itachi. He is a retired shinobi and only a few select people know that information. Will some life changing events bring him out of retirement or will he hide deeper so the killer in him doesn't escape.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Konohas Bloodsheding Whirlpool

This is my first fic and I would really like it if you left me ways I could improve and things of that nature

Fair warning I will update this story irregularly just putting if out there.

In this story Naruto is about the same age as Itachi and is a retired shinobi. Only a few select people know he's a shinobi. Lemons later in the story.

* * *

Opening his sparkling blue eyes he found himself blinded. Quickly closing his eyes he clumsily raised from his comfortable bed and touched his feet to the cold unforgiving floor.

He rushed to the window and shut the blinds. After doing so he opened his eyes, suddenly felt a rush of pain flood his head.

"Ah fuck, why the hell do I always go overboard with that sake" the hungover blond said.

He traveled to the kitchen to get his special hungover treatment. Ramen.

After finishing his ramen he headed to his room to get fresh clothes and take a shower.

After Naruto got out of the shower he put on a black skin tight shirt that shows of his well toned body and over that he put on a plain white shirt. He then put on some black cargo pants and put on some wooden geta.

Running out of his door he quickly looked around to see if anybody was around. When he was sure there nobody there he activated a seal to protect his apartment.

Strolling down the street he was shot several glares by several people, ignored, or greeted by some. He then stopped as he spotted the very beautiful women staring at him. He looked at them and sent them a dazzling smile. They immediately blushed and ran in a shop. He then chuckled and kept moving.

Going the direction he goes almost everyday he finally ended up at a little stand known for it's delicious ramen.

"Ohayo old man how's it going" Naruto said.

"pretty slow this morning, but now that you showed up I got my work cut out for me" the "old man" said.

Hearing a specific voice Ayane popped her head out "Oh Ohayo Naruto I thought I heard you."

"Ohayo Ayame what's going on" said Naruto as he was rubbing his temples.

"Naruto did you over drink last night I told you to go easy on the sake" said Naruto's surrogate sister.

"Hai I know but you know how it goes you tell me to do something and I do the opposite" said the blonde.

"Here you go Naruto your usual hangover special" stated Teuchi as he handed him a bowl of ramen.

At that time a person with gravity defying silver hair walked into the stand and made his way to Naruto.

"Ohayo Kakashi how you been" said Naruto all while stuffing ramen in his mouth.

Kakashi, as well as Teuchi and Ayame know of Naruto's past as a ninja Kakashi has stayed Naruto's friend since they meet as Naruto was one of the greatest ninja he's ever met, him growing up an orphan and clanless only to become one of the greatest ninja in the world left a big impression on Kakashi considering he watched over him as an anbu and a sensei in the anbu.

The reason nobody knows that Naruto is a ninja is because he was trained by anbu and stayed in anbu because the council refused but the third hokage would not allow Naruto to go untrained.

When Naruto retired Kakashi retired from anbu but stayed a jounin In active duty.

"Ohayo Naruto, I'm good I just received my genin squad and we will have a test tomorrow." said Kakashi.

"That's good" said Naruto finishing his fifteenth bowl.

Wide eyed Kakashi asked himself "How long was I here"

"Huh what was that" Naruto said as he paid for the food" he didn't even think twice about the money since he has saved up enough money from his ninja days.

"Oh nothing let's go talk somewhere else" said Kakashi with a certain tone in his voice.

Naruto understanding that tone stood up and headed to Naruto's house.

On the way there people were questioningly looking at the two wondering why the jounin was walking with Naruto, ignoring the looks they headed in the apartment complex and towards Naruto's floor.

Once there Naruto looked around once again to make sure no one was around and undid his seals. Kakashi not surprised since he knew Naruto was a seal master, even better than jiraiya. As they headed in the room Naruto shut the door and activated some seals to prevent anything from coming or leaving.

"So what did you want to talk about Kakashi" said Naruto confused.

Kakashi sighed and said " I was wondering what test I should do for my genin team"

"I think you should do the bell test first it will let you evaluate their personalities depending on how they react while fighting and if they figure out the meaning and act upon it then you pass them." said Naruto ,"But enough about that what's the real reason you came here Kakashi, I can read you like a book don't forget I'm one of the best ninjas around and to top it off your my friend, so come on what is it"

Kakashi giving his trademark eye smile said "Was it that obvious" he then looked at Naruto and got serious "The reason I we came here was so I could tell you that I want your help training my genin, because from what I got my team is a total mess I have a obsessed fan girl, a revenge seeking psychopath and and emotionless drone."

Thinking hard Naruto finally responded "Sorry Kakashi you know I can't do that I have to remain hidden or else, you know the rest."

Kakashi then remembered the reason he retired "I understand Naruto, have you been training though you know sooner or later it will happen will you be ready."

Naruto with determination in his eyes responded "Hai everyday." then seemingly changing his mood he said "Well Kakashi I loved the talk we had but I got to head to work, had to get a job or else people will start wondering where I get all my money."

Kakashi then said "Hai Naruto I hope you change you mind and if you do me and my team will be at training ground 7" Kakashi left as Naruto finished undoing the seals.

Naruto thinking about all that transpired had to agree to some of what Kakashi said "He's right sooner or later it will happen" Naruto said aloud.

Shaking away those thoughts Naruto headed to the business districts and more importantly his job. Naruto got a job as a handyman doing, well handyman stuff, getting hired mostly for construction.

After doing a few things he finished and headed to a bar to relieve the stress of that day.

After a few drinks he started to feel a buzz and started to notice the things around him, but what caught his eye was a woman eyeing him from a booth she was sitting alone at. She then winking and waved him over. Naruto didn't waste a second as he stood up and walked towards her. He looked at her features, her chocolate colored hair, hazel eyes, fair colored skin, he then studied her more he saw she had good body.

As he sat down he ordered drinks for them and started to talk to her.

A few rounds later and hey were in a very heavy session of making out, their tongues fighting each other for dominance. Later he was heading to her house. They both agreed it was a one time thing, Naruto had other fish to catch.

After finishing their very long session Naruto headed home to do some last minute training session before going to sleep.

Arriving home he put activated his seals not wanting to wake the neighbors he set about doing a very rigorous training plan focusing on speed, strength, and chakra control.

"Haha still got it" said Naruto after completing his training, he then set about to get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha's Bloodsheding Whirlpool: Chapter 2

oooooooooo

Naruto was asleep on his bed and while he seemed peacefully at rest his mind was a war zone.

In his mind he was standing in the middle of a bloodstained field. He was dressed in standard anbu armor with a blood stained coat and a a red fox anbu mask. On his back was a katana in it's scabbard. The scabbard had a blood dragon down along it's length. While the blade itself was red held by a black hilt.

In a blink of an eye the field was filled with shinobi all sending their individual killer instict to Naruto. He just shrugged it of and smirked as he released a small amound of killer intent. The killer intent was rolling off of Naruto like waves making some of the shinobi faint while others were frozen stiff.

A sudden click resounded in the air and before anyone could act a red blade slashed through all of their bodies. All the while this was happening Naruto had an unatural smile plastered on his face.

'I enjoy killing' he thought.

Then a sudden memory came to mind it was one of Kakashi's sayings 'You known you're human when you feel remorse, but when you find yourself enjoying it that's when you know you're not human.'

That is when he retired from being a shinobi. During this there was a evil laugh that came from the very back of his mind.

ooooooooo

He suddenly woke up with a shiver, he somehow knew this was not going to be a normal day. Shrugging it off he put on his usual attire and made his daily routine walk to Ichiraku's Ramen.

Walking down the street he usually went through, to go to his destination, he didn't recieve as much of the glares, greetings, and occasional flirts, all the while having the sense of being followed.

As he was arriving to his destination the air was suddenly filled with a loud yell.

"WHAT, I HAVE TO PAY ALL OF THIS JUST FOR MY DANGO."

As soon as Naruto walked into the stand he found the source of the yell. A woman that was wearing a burnt orange colored mini skirt exposing her long smooth slender legs, a mesh shirt hiding absolutly nothing at all, and a tan trench coat to cover it all up and to top it all of her purple hair was tied into a short ponytail exposing her light-brown pupiless eyes.

When Naruto saw her he felt out of breath, she looked perfect in his eyes and no doubt in the eyes of a lot of other people, but she gave of a very intimidating presence which he felt was even better. He found himself walking towards her, quickly thinking he paused and listened in a bit more.

"You owe that much because it's on your tab that you haven't paid in a month." said Teuchi the ramen stand owner.

Just then Naruto spoke up "Oi old man who's the crazy lady yelling up a storm."

The air suddenly grew thick with killing intent, the source was the purple haired lady.

"What did you just call me" escaped from her lips.

Naruto wasn't the slightest bit fazed by this but for her amusement he went along with it.

"Uhh nothing I didn't say anything" answered Naruto acting frightened and playing it perfectly.

"I didn't think so" said the purple haired woman 'He's kind of cute I guess I'll have some fun with him' as she sat down at a table and waved the blond over. complied and as he was about to say something she hushed him and said "You know if you pay that bill i'll let it slide and I might let you sweet talk me a little" she said all the while having a seductive tinge to her eyes.

Seeing the seductiveness in her eyes, he intentionally ignored it, after all with all his years of hooking up he learned some tricks like if a girl is putting a seductive look on and you ignore it they might try harder to make you notice . So he complied to paying the bill and after seeing him pay the outstanding tab without even batting an eye he knew she suddenly felt curious."Hey how come you didn't even think twice about paying that." said the purple haired woman.

Looking up at her Naruto let out a foxy grin and said"That's my secret, and anyway whats your name I've never seen you around town and I definitely would of noticed you. "

"Oh yeah my name is Anko Mitarashi, special tobuketsu jounin, and you are-" said the now identified Anko.

"The one and only Naruto Uzumaki, so your a ninja then, must be hard being a ninja." said Naruto.

"Yeah kinda, anyway what do you do, you payed like if it was nothing." she replied.

"I work as a handyman doing all sorts of jobs." replied Naruto.

"I doubt being a simple handyman pays that much" said Anko suspiciosly.

"Nope, But it does when your the best at it" replied Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Hmm I see, so are you the best at other stuff" Anko asked with a hint of lust in her voice.

Smirking at the way she tried harder to get his attention on her he finally decided to play her game "yeah you bet, a lot of other stuff" said Naruto in a certain tone.

The way he said that sent chills down her spine 'Ohh yea this is gonna be fun' but before she could say something back an ANBU showed up to pass a mission onto Anko and as the ANBU was about to leave she noticed a slight nod towards Naruto, she was now very interested in this Naruto Uzumaki.

Leaving the restaurant Naruto once again got the feeling of being followed and turned aroud, what he caught was Kakashi and his genin team

oooooooooo

Kakashi's Group POV

earlier that day

The group landing on top of a rooftop were waiting for their target to leave his home. In order, the group was made up of;Sasuke Uchiha the last Uchiha in Konoha hellbent on trying to get revenge on his brother for his family, specialises in taijutsu and ninjustsu. Next is Sakura Haruno, Self proclaimed Sasuke's #1 fan girl, she is book smart and has very high chakra control but doesn't take being a ninja to heart. Coming next is Sai, a mysterious boy that was only in the class for the last week and was given permission to graduate with the class, his skills depend on his artistic ability. He draws animals and brings them out with a jutsu. Last but not least, Kakashi Hatake. Leader of Squad 7 and former ANBU captain. He is known for the hidden sharingan he has behind his forhead protector and for copying 1000 jutsus, He is highly skilled in all departments and is one of the best shinobi Konoha has to offer.

They have been there for about an hour now and the rookies started to get a little antsy.

"Kakashi sensei why are we even waiting for this guy he's just a plain civilian!" shouted a certain pink haired banshee.

Digging his fingers in his ear the aforementioned sensei said blatently "You do realize that being a ninja requires stealth right."

Before she could even reply Sai said "Hey big forhead bubblegum girl be quite" all the while wearing a simple smile.

Before the conversation grew even more violent Sasuke announced that their targer was leaving his home.

Making sure everybody was ready Kakashi ordered them to follow. As they were following him they noticed the very angry glares and some very colorful language.

After they followed the civilian to his destination they groaned about how they would have to wait a while.

(After a while)

"How much longer will this guy take" sighed Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura it'll only be a minute" announced their sensei. Right on cue their target left the small restaurant and began to follow him without getting caught to the best of their abilities. But apperently that wasn't good enough because he suddenly turned and spotted them they suddenly froze at being caught each rookie thinking the same thing. 'How did he know.'

Nonchalantly jumping off the roof Kakashi landed infront of the civilian. The rookies took this as a signal to follow. Landing next to their sensei they all looked at the civilian. What they saw surprised them instead of a confused or scared look he was smiling wildly.

"Hey Kakashi I see you have your genin team following me, Why is that" asked Naruto.

Before Kakashi could answer the trio burst out with questions. "Whoa whoa one at a time" said Kakashi.

"How does he know us and how come he knows you" shouted Sakura before anyone else could ask.

"I'll handle this Kakashi, I've known Kakashi for quite some time now and I know you guys because Kakashi told me about you." explained Naruto before adding "Ohh and by the way I'm Naruto, anyway it was nice meeting you all, and Kakashi see you later I have to go to work" He said as he walked away.

"Well team lets get down to bussiness who wants to do D-ranks" said Kakashi in a cheery voice.

oooooooooooo

Arriving home after a hard days work he sat at the kitchen table to sit down and drink some sake. Instead of going to the bar he decided to stay home and drink there. After drinkin the bottle he left to sleep. he was knocked out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**So guys here's chapter two. Sorry for the long wait, but I did warn you about how irregular the updates would be and I really don't got a vibe going yet but don't worry i'm getting there, It's just that this is my first story and all so yeah.**

**Anyway be sure to leave suggestions on what you might want to happen on this story and i'll see if i can incorporate it in somehow, Also is all my spelling correct.**

**Leave me ways on how I can make my writing skills better and such.**

**Alright Peace and Love,  
Anonymous**


	3. Chapter 3

oooooooooooooooo

"You can't hide the truth forever!" yelled out a voice from all directions.

"No shit, but I can delay it" responded a yellow haired person looking around the sewer looking mindscape looking for the source of the voice.

"Yes, but for how long" just then Naruto saw a emerging from the shadows a figure, but before the silhouette could fully emerge he felt his mind shift and felt as if somebody was pounding on his head.

Then white.

ooooooooooooooo

Groggily waking up to the pounding he got up.

"What the fuck is up with all this god damn pounding" the sound amplified by his strong ears and obvious hangover. Finding the source of the pounding was his door he went steadily over to it wondering who it could be this early in the morning.

As he was walking he passed the kitchen to grab a bottle of sake. 'What better cure for a hangover than the cause of it' he thought to himself drinking straight from the bottle all the while the door was pounding.

Standing in front of the door he reached for the middle and did the seals he placed on the door for protection. Reaching for the knob and turning it he opened the door and saw that it was somebody from his job.

"What the hell are you doing at my door this early in the fucking morning, all the while pounding the door repeatedly" he asked angrily.

Swallowing the person at the door said "Naruto go to work at twelve the boss has a special job for you."

"Whatever I'll be there, now leave" And with that the person left.

'I wonder what this special job he mentioned is' said Naruto confused about this. 'Oh well off to the ramen stand'

Putting on his usual attire he started to head out but was suddenly hit with a bright beam of light. He thought he was being attacked, but it turned out it was the sun. Feeling stupid he put on some shades and headed out with bottle in hand.

Walking through the street with a bottle this early earned him some weird glances but he just shrugged them off and headed straight for his destination.

ooooooooooooooo

Arriving at his destination he was hoping that Ayame wouldn't scream his ear off which would only worsen his state, and for some reason Kami was being grateful today so he gladly let that happen.

Sitting there for an hour listening to Ayame scream, made him quite hungry so he ordered twenty bowls and finished them off in record time all the while taking gulps of sake just to piss Ayame off because that's how he gets his laughs.

After sitting there for a little while longer he casually glanced at the clock and saw that it was about to be twelve o'clock. He groggily got up and left a stack of money on the counter and said "Buy yourself something nice Ayame, you too old man" and with that he walked out.

oooooooooooooooo

Arriving at his job he steadily made his way to his boss, seeing as his boss was looking at him he walked even slower just to piss him off. After a while the boss got tired and shouted "Naruto get your lazy ass over here now!"

At hearing that he went even slower and started to crack up, when he reached the boss he swears he could see a fire burning in his eyes but then gets replaced by a business type look. "Okay Naruto so here's so you got hired by a man named Tazuna, He is a bridge builder in the Land of Waves and is building a bridge, and what he's heard is that you are one of the best and fastest handy man available, heck you might even be considered a work mercenary. Anyway he's hired you and you are going to go with him to the Land of Waves to help him finish the bridge."

Naruto at hearing this brightened up, its been a while since he's been out of the village and he was looking forward to going to the Land of Waves. "Alright!" Shouted the very excited Naruto, "So when am I going on this job."

"You will be going today." Said his boss.

"Yeah today," Said a voice behind Naruto. As he turned he saw the middle aged drunk and nodded. "We will leave today."

Naruto was looking at his client. He saw that he was wearing a straw hat and some standard clothes. He also noticed the multiple sake bottles hanging from his back. "Hey you mind if I get one of those" Asked Naruto.

"Ah a fellow drinker huh, I have a feeling we will get to like each other." Said Tazuna as he threw a bottle at Naruto expertly catching it and taking a swig and feeling the burn go down his throat.

"Ahh that was good." Said Naruto, "So Tazuna are you ready to head out?" asked Naruto as he took another swig.

"Uh, not quite we have to head over to the Hokage Tower to pick up a squad to serve as bodyguards." Said Tazuna as he headed out and Naruto followed wondering why Tazuna was getting bodyguards

ooooooooooooooooo

Naruto and Tazuna split for a while to gather supplies and agreed to meet at the Hokage tower. After Naruto prepared a bag for the trip he couldn't stop wondering why Tazuna was getting shinobi bodyguards. He shrugged it off with him over thinking the situation.

Once he finished packing he headed for the tower. Getting there he saw Tazuna waiting for him outside the Hokage's door. They waited a while until the Hokage said to go on in. Entering they saw The Hokage sitting on his seat and in front of him was a team that Naruto recognized well, but before he could say anything Tazuna spoke up "Why the hell am I getting a team full of pipsqueaks."

The Hokage responded "Tazuna for the amount of pay and danger level of the mission this is a good enough team and besides this team is capable of handling themselves, you and Naruto."

"Oi what's up Old man how the old life treating ya" said the obnoxious blond all the while taking a huge gulp of his drink."

The next thing they heard was a shrill voice saying "How dare you speak to the Hokage in that matter you drunk."

"It's okay Sakura Naruto is one of the few people allowed to do, and to answer your question, its good the old life is good" said the old Hokage.

Team 7 was shocked at how the Hokage let the civilian speak to him like that. Kakashi then decided to speak up "Hey Naruto not going to say hi to your old pal." Asked Kakashi all the while the genin were stunned at how the civilian was considered a friend to the strongest shinobi they know.

"Oh hey Kakashi how are you doing" Said Naruto taking another drink from the bottle.

"Doing good, been better" responded the silver haired ninja "anyway are you guys ready for the mission."

Tazuna answered this time "I guess we are. How about we meet at the gate at 4." Everyone nodded in agreement and left the office to prepare while Naruto and Tazuna headed for the Gate.

Arriving at the gate they waited and talked drank some more and at 4 the ninja team arrived. "Okay were all here, let's head out." Said the Jounin and they all headed out on the way to Land of Waves

* * *

**Authors Notes: Hey guys sorry for taking so long still don't got the vibe but i'm getting there anyway be sure to review and leave me ways to improve the story and my story writing skills. Criticism welcome.**

**Anon out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ooooooooooooooooo

"Watch out unidentified projectiles coming from the right, good job dodging now go and retaliate with full force" Yelled out an obviously drunk blonde headed person.

The remaining 5 people watched them while they quintuple face-palmed. "Naruto what are you doing stop" said Kakashi in a bored tone "you're drunk"

Just then Naruto sobered up and pointed down the road and said "ONWARD!" while the others sweat dropped. This was going to be a long trip.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Heading down the dirt road all were busy doing their own thing. Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was fawning, Sai was drawing, Kakashi was reading his infamous orange book, Tazuna was going over the blueprints and showing Naruto what he will be doing, and Naruto was drinking.

After a while of going down the road Kakashi spotted a puddle on the road and looked around to see if anybody else noted it. He first looked at his genin, they seemed oblivious next he glanced at Naruto and he seemed to either not notice or was showing no reaction to it yet.

As soon as they passed the puddle it erupted and out came to ninja clad in grey ninja clothes and a respirator a sure sign they were from Kirigakure and if that doesn't identify them they were also wearing Kirigakure headbands.

As they attacked they went after the biggest threat, which was Kakashi at that known time, and caught him by surprise. Using their chain gauntlets in tandem they wrapped them around him and shred him to pieces. After that they attacked Tazuna but Naruto got in the way and was cut by the chain in the hand.

The genin were shocked and Sakura screamed and almost fainted. The first to recover from the shock was Sai, as he came in to attack he pulled out a kunai and went after on while Sakuke, who at this point has recovered, attacked the other. Sai and Sasuke struck in unison, but it was no match for the demon brothers teamwork and where driven back. Sensing them losing the battle Sai jumped back and pulled out a scroll and started to draw on it furiously. Doing the necessary seals he activated his jutsu _Super Beast Imitating Drawing_. Lions sprouted from his scroll and ran after Gozu attacking relentlessly and gave Sai enough time to draw some snakes and wrap them around his opponent, disabling him.

Sasuke was battling Meizu and was having a tough time. Thinking on how to get an advantage he sprung back and went through a series of well known handseals and shouted Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique_,_ Out of his mouth came a large fireball flying in the missing-nins direction. Barely dodging it gave Sasuke a chance to throw his kunai and strike the ninja's chains unto the tree.

Before the missing-nins could escape and attack again Kakashi appeared out of nowhere appeared in front of his students. They were all in shock that their sensei was still alive and healthy, only for it to be broken by the pink haired girl. "What the hell is wrong with you scaring us like that?" Without replying Kakashi gave a quick glare at Tazuna and a subtle look at Naruto as if asking a question and received a look that answered it. Turning around he knocked the two ninja unconscious and had Sai send a message to the Hokage requesting a pick-up for the two missing-nin. Turning once again to face his students and clients he walked straight towards Tazuna and just stared at him

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Heading back down the road Kakashi decided to talk to his student's about their reaction. "Sakura you screamed and nearly fainted, what if your teammates needed your help. You left them to fight and didn't even stand to guard Tazuna or Naruto.

She then looked around and saw everybody looking at her. She put her head down and looked at the floor.

"Sai and Sasuke you two reacted at an acceptable time but it could have been better. Now Tazuna is there something you want to tell us, you know, something about why that attack just happened."

Tazuna looked around to everybody, except for Naruto who was drinking sake and looking at the birds, and let out a sigh " They are after me because business man Gato wants my head for trying to build a bridge to connect the land together and bring prosperity back to the Land of Waves."

"Well this has changed to an a rank mission, I'm sorry but we must return." Said Kakashi.

Before Kakashi even turned around Naruto spoke up "Hey Kakashi why are you being such an ass, Protect the guy I'll pay the rest of the mission fee." said Naruto turning back but before he did he sent Kakashi a look that said _"What the hell man"_ and continued to walk on.

Kakashi turned to his students and said " Alright it's up to you. Do you want to keep going or do you want to head back."

After a while of thinking Sasuke responded " Yeah let's keep going it will help me improve my skills." and of course Sakura also agrees and finally Sai nods.

"Okay lets keep moving" said the silver haired Jounin.

* * *

**AU: Yeah I know it's been a while since I updated, but I did warn you that I would do random updates and that I wont really write until I feel the vibe. Once again sorry guys I'll try to update faster and all that.**


End file.
